


Love can last the distance

by OtakusUnite



Series: Daisuga Week 2015 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakusUnite/pseuds/OtakusUnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One year can seem longer than it first sounds. Especially when being in a new relationship.<br/>For Day 2 of Daisuga Week 2015 - Travel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love can last the distance

They had talked about what they planned to do once they had graduated, that much was given. It was something every third year did at least one point in their final year. Daichi and Koushi had to be especially careful about what they would decide to do. After all, they were in a relationship, and wanted to avoid being split apart. Which is why they were conflicted at the moment.

While Daichi had plans of studying law at university, Koushi had decided to take a gap year. It had been a great idea at first. Daichi would start and finish earlier, allowing him to get a good job for the two of them while Koushi studied. And, normally Daichi would be all for it, but since their relationship was new, he was afraid of what might happen to them. And he was scared that maybe, just maybe, Koushi would find someone better, someone more suited for him out there than in what he saw in Daichi. What he didn't know was that Koushi had the same fears, but trusted Daichi not to, giving him the strength to go ahead will their decisions.

It was after graduation that he left for the flight. At the airport, Daichi was fretting. "Make sure you text me when you get there. And don't be afraid to call me if anything happens."

Koushi chuckled and put a hand over his mouth to stop the flow of words to come. "Daichi, calm down. I've packed everything. And I promise that I will keep in contact."

The dark-haired male sagged in relief, before smiling wearily at him. "I love you."

Koushi smiled back. "I love you too. Tell Kuroo to make sure you don't overwork."

Daichi blushed a bit and scratched the back of his head. "That was once.."

Koushi sighed fondly. "And you know it will happen again. Just look after yourself, ok?"

He held out his pinky. Daichi smiled and interlocked their pinkies. It was something they had done for years, and would probably continue to do it for a while. "Promise."

"Good."

The two embraced before Koushi's flight was called over the speaker. "I'd better go.."

Daichi nodded and grabbed his wrist, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "Stay safe."

Koushi smiled. "I will."

With one last kiss on the cheek, the pale-haired male boarded his plane, leaving his dark-brown eyed love to watch from the terminal.

* * *

It had been a year since then. Apart from phone calls and photos from Koushi, they had very little contact with each other. And it was just because of the distance. Daichi had become absorbed into his studies, like Koushi thought he would, and apart from some forceful breaks given by Kuroo, who was also his roommate, and video calls with his boyfriend, the books were all he knew.

And with this, it slipped his mind that Koushi would be coming back soon. Luckily end of year exams were over, but he was so tired, both mentally and physically that he had no care for the rest of the world at the moment. It was while he was sleeping that the other slipped into their flat. He came back a few days early to surprise them, and smiled at the comfort the familiar place. A head popped up from the couch, his usual smirk adorned on his face. "Long time no see. I'm assuming you're looking for lover boy? Cause if you are, he's in his room."

Koushi blushed a bit at the casual terms Kuroo used. "Thank you. I'm surprised you're here and not spending time with Kenma."

Kuroo shrugged. "He has finals. Told me not to bother him." He moved to get up. "Besides, I'm planning on meeting up with some guys for a drink tonight. I figure you two would want some alone time~"

Koushi blushed more at the wink and implication of what Kuroo said, not looking at him as the black-haired man left. He looked over to the closed door before slowly making his over to it. He knocked gently on the door. There was a groan in response. "Who is it...?"

He smiled. "Take a guess~"

There was a thud, and sounds of things falling to the floor before the door was flung open, luckily not into Koushi's face. Daichi stood there with wide eyes. "You're back...!"

Koushi chuckled and grinned. "I am."

Daichi smiled back and flung his arms around him in a tight hug, which Koushi returned. They stood in the doorway for a while, just embracing and taking in each other's warmth, before Daichi pulled away enough to cup the other's face and kiss him, to with he eagerly responded. The rest of the night was lost in their love.

* * *

The two of them lay cuddling on their bed, Koushi's head resting on Daichi's shoulder, while the latter was running his fingers through the other's hair soothingly. Daichi placed a kiss on his head. "I missed you so much..."

Koushi looked up at him and pressed a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "So did I.."

Daichi smiled and held him closer. "I love you."

Koushi smiled back and snuggled into the other's warm embrace. "I love you too."

 

 


End file.
